


Bedroom Games

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville really enjoys the games he and Charlie play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Nov 2012 for Daily_deviant.

Neville had never really considered playing games in the bedroom until he met Charlie. His once innocent ideas about sex had flown out the window when he took Charlie to his bed. And he'd never looked back. Neville never really knew what exactly Charlie would have in store for him until the lights went out. Sometimes, even that wasn't a clue, but as he pulled back the blankets and slipped into bed to wait for Charlie, Neville's mind was on their games.

The door to their room opened, the squeak from the hinges left alone as another part of their games. All the noises in the room seemed to be amplified as if to raise anticipation. Thumps echoed as Charlie's clothing hit the floor and the blankets rustled when Neville lifted them to ease Charlie's way.

"About time you made it in here."

Charlie chuckled. "Lonely?"

"Maybe."

Charlie's hands slid down his side and he turned Neville on to his back. Covering Neville with his nude body, he pressed down against Neville, and Neville writhed against him. "Are you up for something?"

"When am I not?" Neville chuckled and ran his hands over Charlie's back. 

Charlie hummed as Neville licked the side of his throat then abruptly moved away. Neville sat up, only to be grabbed and spun on the bed. He felt Charlie's nimble fingers grace the insides of his thighs.

Turning and spreading his legs to make room for Charlie, Neville reached out and grabbed Charlie by his prick. Charlie scooted closer and tongued Neville's cock. "First one to come, bottoms."

Neville groaned and opened wide, mouthing the head of Charlie's cock as wet heat engulfed his cock. He felt Charlie return the vibrations and worked more of the thick length past his lips.

A slippery tongue rubbed the underside of his prick and Neville wrapped a hand around the rest of Charlie's cock, working the length he wasn't suckling. His other hand cradled Charlie's sac, gently moving and caressing his bollocks with his fingers.

Charlie sucked harder and Neville fought hard to not haphazardly thrust into Charlie's face. He gave up all pretence of gentle when slick fingers slid between his cheeks and rubbed against his anus.

Neville bucked once into Charlie's mouth then eased back when Charlie let go of the suction. His lips parted giving Neville room to fuck his face freely but Neville had other plans. The lack of attention calmed his somewhat frazzled nerves and he breathed in deeply through his nose.

Mounting a more thorough assault on Charlie, Neville ran his fingers over Charlie's sac underneath the heavy weight and rubbed on the smooth skin between his balls and perineum. Pressing gently, he felt Charlie jump and cool air grazed over his wet dick as Charlie let out a deep groan.

Neville grinned around his mouthful, and then pulled back to work his tongue across the slit. He tasted the bitter-salty pre-come and ran the tip of his tongue just under Charlie's foreskin. Lightly nipping just the very end of his prick made Charlie shudder and pull away. Neville breathed out a spell to slick his fingers before capturing Charlie's prick again.

Charlie gasped and his fist wrapped around Neville, stroking as he canted his hips, shoving and dragging his cock in and out of Neville's mouth. Neville tried not be distracted by Charlie's fist, or the prick steadily moving past his lips, and he continued on his course. Charlie's grip slipped over him, stroking and teasing, but it wasn't nearly as bad as his mouth had been. He relaxed his mouth and throat, and allowed Charlie to move at his own pace, sucking and swallowing the saliva and pre-come as it built up in his mouth. 

Rubbing two digits over Charlie's opening before slowly pressing them inside, netted Neville another deliciously needy sound. He eased his fingers out and then in again, keeping the slow and steady pace while Charlie used his face.

The grip on his cock loosened even more as Charlie gave in to Neville's attentions, and Charlie encouraged him with breathy exhales of filthy promises to be carried out later.

Charlie's entire body jolted and Neville grinned as he found the right rhythm and hit the perfect spot. He tightened his lips around Charlie and sucked while moving his fingers faster.

Charlie howled and came, shoved his cock deep into Neville's mouth once more and pumped out hot spurts of semen. Neville swallowed some but held on to the rest, waiting for Charlie to finish as his fingers still moved inside of Charlie. The prick between his lips began to soften and Charlie withdrew. He immediately sat up, pulling Neville up as well.

Charlie's mouth attacked Neville's and he opened wide, feeding Charlie's emissions back to him. Charlie's hand wrapped around Neville's cock once again and stroked him as he kissed him, his tongue sweeping every contour of Neville's mouth.

Neville moaned under this new assault and bucked into Charlie's hand. He clung to Charlie as they kissed, the shared bitterness giving way to Charlie's own taste. Little bites were given to his tender lips before Charlie hissed out a spell. He growled when Charlie pulled away but sighed as Charlie's teeth came back and nipped at his throat. His lips nibbled on his Adam's apple and his hand never left Neville's cock.

Charlie rolled them in the bed and spread his legs, guiding Neville to his arse. Rising up over Charlie, Neville held still just for a moment before moving again, entering Charlie in one smooth, hard thrust. 

Charlie's legs wrapped around him, holding him snug as they fucked. They moved in tandem, rocking back and forth and Neville reached between them palming Charlie's soft cock, just to hold the limp flesh in his fingers. Charlie hissed at the added sensation even though he could not respond again so soon after the first time.

All too soon, but not soon enough, Neville felt his balls tighten and with just a few more thrusts, he was coming. His body went rigid and he collapsed down on top of Charlie.

Charlie's arms wrapped around him, smoothing over Neville's back, and soothing him from their activities. Neville's breathing slowed and he smiled against Charlie's chest. "I think you let me win," he offered as his cock slipped out of Charlie.

Charlie reached out for his wand and cast a gentle spell over them clearing away the stickiness. "Maybe, but I didn't hear any complaints."

Neville grinned as he snuggled in close. "Never will either."


End file.
